Food thermometers such as meat thermometers have been used to help provide more consistent cooking results. The use of a meat thermometer, for example, can provide a visual indication on whether the meat is still undercooked or if the meat is in danger of being overcooked. However, these conventional types of food thermometers provide a passive indication of temperature and generally rely on the cook to remember to check the temperature.
More recently wireless food thermometers have been introduced to provide a more convenient display of the temperature. However, such wireless food thermometers generally provide only a passive display of the temperature and may not provide sufficiently accurate information during cooking, such as a completion time, when to adjust a temperature, when to start or finish a particular cooking stage such as searing, or how long to let the food rest after removing it from heat. In addition, such wireless food thermometers have a limited range for transmitting information, especially in light of the challenges to conserve space, provide a waterproof enclosure, and withstand high temperatures.